Lenz
La Lenz es un arco Corpus con varias mecánicas únicas. Tiene un mutador de munición incorporado para compensar su bajo cargador, y dispara tornillos especiales que infligen un daño débil en un radio de 8 metros antes de explotar e infligir una gran cantidad de daño en un radio de 6 metros. El plano esta disponible a través del Laboratorio de Energía en el Dojo. Características Inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: *Tiene la probabilidad crítica más alta de todas las armas, junto con la Amprex, Dread y Synapse. **Puede producir críticos naranjas orange criticals con un modificador de rango 4 Point Strike. *Alto daño base, el más alto de todos los arcos. *Los tornillos explotan afectando a un área de 8 metros. **Alta probabilidad de producir dañor de en disparos directos. **Tiene una probabilidad del 100% de producir 6 segundos de daño de afectando a un área de 8 metros cuando impacta en enemigos o en superficies. ***El arma producirá daño frío independientemente de los modificadores incorporados. *Tiene una mutación de munición de flecha incorporada arrow ammo mutation. *Las flechas no detonan si impactan en aliados, reduciendo la probabilidad de suicidio. *El radio explosivo está bien definido, reduciendo la probabilidad de suicidio. *La mayor parte del daño está retrasado, reduciendo la probabilidad de suicidio. Desventajas: *Inflige daño al portador si la flecha es disparada muy cerca del usuario. produce al impacto y como resultado de la explosión. Esto hace a la Lenz inadecuada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. *Tiene una baja cadencia de disparo fire rate y es incapaz de disparar a media carga. *Produce en un area de 8 metros, por lo que si un Tenno o mascota es golpeada por la flecha, congelará y reducirá la velocidad al usuario y a las unidades amigas dentro de la zona de impacto. *Baja probabilidad de estado. *Contiene un cargador muy pequeño. *Incluye mutación de flecha Arrow Mutation pero el efecto solo restaura una unidad de munición por cada paquete de munición recogido independientemente de su tipo. *No puede infligir daño y ; tampoco se beneficia de los mods que incrementan estos daños. *A diferencia de otros arcos, el Lenz no es silencioso haciéndolo inadecuado para misiones donde se requiere sigilo. *Si el arco se carga demasiado pierde la carga. Notas *Having an innate arrow ammo mutation effect, the Arrow Mutation mod is not necessarily required with this weapon despite its tiny ammo reserve. However, as the innate mutation effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, the use of this mod is left to the user's discretion. **Although potentially a bug, the weapon is currently able to equip both arrow mutation and Sniper Ammo Mutation mods, with stacking effectiveness. The conversion is still limited by the maximum ammo of the weapon. *There are actually three sources of damage with the weapon. The arrow itself will deal , then a large proc will occur when the arrow hits an enemy or surface, before exploding with damage. This is why if the user adds a single elemental like , the weapon will show both and at the same time. *As an extension to the above, it can be helpful to aim at a nearby surface within the enemy's vicinity and use the Lenz as a timed mine layer. The innate guaranteed Cold proc upon the arrow's impact will minimize enemies' chance of escape, allowing the bulk of the Blast damage to reach them most of the time. *Enemies killed with the initial arrow's damage are ragdolled and launched forward, dealing the same damage to other enemies in their path. In such cases, the arrow will not arm until the slain enemy's corpse strikes a wall, the floor, or any other piece of level geometry. The arrow will then create its detonation field at the point where the corpse 'lands'. *The Cold procs in a radius of 8 meters, but Blast damage instance has a radius of 6 meters. *Shadow Stalker is immune to the Freeze debuff from the Cold proc, meaning he will be more than fast enough to escape the bubble before the Blast goes off. If you cannot score direct hits, it may be advisable to switch to a different weapon. *Volt's Electric Shield can be used to guard against self-damage. *Shooting Nova's Antimatter Drop or a companion's Shelter with the Lenz results in its projectiles instantly skipping to the explosion phase (self-damage still applies). *Shooting a Sensor Bar would not activate the explosion. *Lenz producirá effecto Frío hasta si el daño de Frío es cambiado a otro daño elemental secundario como Viral. Bugs *Si el proyectil de la Lenz golpea al globo de hielo de FrostFrost's Snow Globe, La explosión secundaria ocurrirá dos veces, la primera al impacto y la segunda se producirá con un retraso de tiempo. Otros detalles *Lenz es el primer arco que no es silencioso, y también el primero que no puede equipar el mod Thunderbolt. *El nombre de Lenz puede hacer referencia a Emil Lenz, un físico ruso que estudió electromagnetismo. *El tono zumbante que suena cuando se carga un disparo cambia cuando el ratio de disparo se altera. Un ratio de disparo más alto resultará en un tono más agudo, mientras que un ratio más bajo resultará en un tono más grave.